warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior's Return/Cliffnotes
*The book opens with Graystripe introducing himself and Millie, and recapping the previous book. *They are looking at the destroyed camp. **Only the medicine cat's den made it through the destruction. *Graystripe and Millie sleep in the medicine cat's den, and when they wake up the next morning, Millie says that it was time to go. **Graystripe thinks at first that she means back to her Twolegs, but she tells him she means to find his Clan. *Graystripe catches a mouse, and thanks StarClan for the fresh-kill they have given them, and all of the fresh-kill ever caught in the Forest, and that it was a fine home. *Millie asks Graystripe which direction they should go in, and he recalls that when the question cats returned from the sun-drown-place, they came with a message: a dying warrior would show them to their new home. **They decide to go west. *Graystripe says he has to see what the Twolegs have done to the territories. **He mentions that now, not only has he lost Silverstream here, he has now lost everything else as well. *While looking over the territories, Millie spots a something that looks like a Twolegplace, and asks what it is. **Graystripe replies that he can't tell, it's on WindClan territory. *Graystripe says that he can't leave until he knows what happened to each Clan. **RiverClan's territory was not really touched. ***Graystripe remarks that it's for the better that they're gone, because without the water and fish, they would have starved to death. *They get to Fourtrees, and see that it was torn down as well. **Millie asks where should they go. ***Graystripe sees a Twoleg barn, and replies that they should go there. *Millie asks why they are coming here. **Graystripe asks her if she remembers the other barn cats he mentioned back with Husker, Moss and Splash. *Ravenpaw appears out of the bushes, and he and Graystripe fondly greet each other. *Ravenpaw says that Firestar said that Graystripe was captured by Twolegs. **Graystripe is overjoyed at the fact that Ravenpaw had seen Firestar. *Ravenpaw says Firestar, along with all four other Clans came by the barn on their way out of the Forest. **Graystripe asked if Ravenpaw knew where they went, and he replies, "toward the setting sun". *Ravenpaw mentions that Brambleclaw received a sign. **Graystripe asks who the dying warrior was, and Ravenpaw says that it was not a "real" warrior, but a shooting star. *Graystripe asks how long ago it had been since Ravenpaw saw the Clans. **Ravenpaw replies that it was many seasons ago. ***Graystripe ponders whether the Clans are still alive, or if they could have been broken up by disasters, or scattered, or fought among themselves again. *Ravenpaw offers for them to stay for the night. **Barley warily comes out of hiding, and is introduced to Graystripe and Millie. ***Graystripe and Barley greet each other, and Barley awkwardly offers to catch a mouse for Millie. *Millie catches a mouse, and Ravenpaw recognizes the ThunderClan hunting technique. *The next day, Graystripe and Millie set off towards the setting sun, and Ravenpaw and Barley accompany them to Highstones. **As Barley and Ravenpaw watch them go, Ravenpaw sadly remarks that Graystripe was his last connection to the Forest. *Graystripe are now in a Twolegplace, where he and Firestar found WindClan in Fire and Ice. **He mentions that this place represents everything he has come to hate. *Graystripe avoids going over the Thunderpath by going through a tunnel, like the one WindClan lived in during their exile. **A Twoleg attacks them, and they run away. *Graystripe and Millie are out of the system of Thunderpaths, and Graystripe asks Millie if she would like to stop and hunt. **Millie spots a Twoleg nest, and says that there is no need. She sees a cat flap on the back door. ***Graystripe is astonished, and confronts her about this. He then leads her to where he had smelled some mice. *Later that day, Graystripe wanders whether the Clans slept where he is. **He dreams of the lost Clan cats, who are all begging for StarClan to guide them to a new home. *The next day, a field of sheep block Graystripe and Millie's path. **Millie asks why they are going through the sheep, and not around, and Graystripe remarks that it would take too long, and it would mean using a Twoleg path. ***He and Millie argue again about using something made by Twolegs. *While traveling through the field of sheep, two dogs start barking at the sheep, and frighten them into a stampede. **They both make it out alive, but Millie confronts Graystripe about his unwillingness to associate himself with Twolegs, and that he almost got them killed. *After a lot of walking, they arrive at Mac's Truck Stop. **Millie says that she has never seen so many monsters in one place. *Graystripe says that there are probably mice around "those little barns", and they enter a garage. **Graystripe says this "barn" isn't like any he has ever seen. ***They see a cat on top of a huge monster (an eighteen wheeler), and wander if he is dead. ****Graystripe says he can see him breathing. *Millie spots another cat flap, and says there is food inside. **Graystripe starts to argue again, but Millie goes to eat. ***Millie comes out, full of kittypet food, and Graystripe reluctantly ventures inside. ****He starts to eats, but a female Twoleg chases him away with a mop. *When he escapes, Millie apologizes, claiming that she didn't know that was going to happen. **She asks if he got enough to eat, and he explodes in anger, claiming he should have known that going into a Twoleg nest would be a disaster, and he should also have known because she suggested it. ***He exclaims that she's not a warrior, and that she's still a kittypet. *As he is storming away, he is hit by a monster. **Millie tries to drag him to safety, but the cat from the big monster takes him from her, and easily pulls him onto some Twoleg laundry. ***As Graystripe is blacking out, the cat introduces himself to Millie as Diesel. *Graystripe regains consciousness, and Diesel offers him a mouse. **Graystripe asks Millie if she had asked him if he had seen the Clans, and he answers that he had not seen them. ***He tells them that the way they ought to go is to follow the road to the sea. *Graystripe tries to stand up, but the pain in his shoulder is so bad that he collapses when Diesel taps it with his tail. **Diesel tells Graystripe that he was just hit by a truck, and that he will not be going anywhere soon. *The next day, when Graystripe, Millie, and Diesel travel outside, Graystripe says that he is "limping so bad I feel like an elder". **He also feels that he has to compete over Millie with Diesel. *Graystripe later goes up to Millie, and is going to tell her how he feels about her. **Diesel appears before he can start, and thanks Millie for showing a hunting technique, and she says that she would be happy to teach him more. *Graystripe tries again and again to tell her, but Diesel is always there, or she is telling him to rest, like she is a medicine cat. *Later, Millie brings Graystripe a bird for them to share, and Graystripe tries to tell her again, but she tries to say something at the same time. **Graystripe lets her go first, and she tells him that they should ride on one of the monsters to the sea, since it is faster, and Graystripe's shoulder is still sore. ***Graystripe stares in disbelief, and Diesel says that he has been thinking about it for a while, and it is a pretty good idea. *Graystripe tells her that it is too dangerous, and Millie rubs against him, telling him that "For you, I'm willing to take the risk". **Graystripe goes to think it over. *The next day, he has made up his mind, and decided to travel on a monster. **Diesel spots a pick-up truck, which is perfect for them, since they can hide in the back, unseen. *Millie and Graystripe say their farewells to Diesel, and ask if he will come with them, which he refuses, saying his life is that of a loner. **Millie and Graystripe leap into the back of the monster, and begin the next leg of their journey. *Later, the monster begins to slow down, and they stop at the Hare Hill Inn for the night. **Graystripe and Millie manage to catch a rat. *While they are sleeping, they are woken by some local kittypets like Duke, who start to attack them. **Millie tries to stop the fight, but they continue. ***Graystripe and Millie are about to win, when one of the kittypets attacks his bad shoulder. The pain is so intense, he almost blacks out, but the pain turns into fury, and he drives the cats away. *They look up in time to see the Twolegs climbing back into the monster, and start to pull away. **They run after it, and Graystripe barely manages to get in. ***Later, Millie looks out, and sees the sun-drown-place. *They climb out of the monster, and look around. **Graystripe knows that the Clans would never settle in a Twolegplace, and if Firestar is leading them, they wouldn't go to a place with no trees, but then he spots a forest, and they head that way. *When they enter the forest, they see a cat, and chase after him. **Graystripe asks him if he has seen a large group of cats pass through here, which he says he has, and they are just over the ridge. *Graystripe climbs up and when he looks down, he sees the Lake, and he can also see cats moving around down on an Island. **Just before they go to the Island, Graystripe finally tells Millie that he loves her, and she says that she loves him back. ***They go down, and cross the tree-bridge to the Island. *They get on the Island, and see many cats, including Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Onestar who, surprisingly, looks like Tallstar, who is supposed to be dead. **The book ends with Firestar running up to greet his long lost friend, and Graystripe introducing Millie to everyone. : Category:Warrior's Return Warrior's Return Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Graystripe's Adventure